Hinata: The Woman Behind The Mask
by AngelofLove3592
Summary: Hinata feels as though there is no need to be a ninja anymore. So what happens when she is given an offer to become one of those elegant women dressed in kimonos with faces painted white with red lipstick. What if she became...a Geisha.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everybody! This is AngelofLove3592 here with a new story staring my favorite Naruto couple NaruXHina. I've had this story in my head for a while but I couldn't find a way to go about writing it. At first I was going to just start the story with hinata already as a geisha and just going back and forth between flashbacks. But then I thought that would require too much work. So I went along with a prologue. Anyways I'm gonna decide whether or not to continue it based on the reviews I get, so please don't just read it and not review. I'm always interested with what people think of the story- Anyways, Enjoy!-**

**"Words on Paper"**

**'_thoughts'_**

**"Dialouge"**

**Hinata: The Woman Behind the Paint**

**Prolouge**

"Hinata! You Have disgraced me for the last time! I will except none of your pathetic attempts on completing missions. You will get succeed in your next mission or you can kiss your place in this clan goodbye! Do I make myself clear!" Hiashi asked his trembling daughter.

"Y-Yes F-Father." She answered while bowing so low that her head touched the floor.

"Good."

As Hiashi made his way out of the room Hinata struggled to keep her tears back until she was safely in the confounds of her room. When the door shut she made an immediate dash towards her room.

She slid her door shut, locked it and flung herself on her bed. She than began to cry until her eyes became to dry to produce anymore tears.

She turned on her back and faced the pale ceiling while her father's words echoed in her mind. '_Pathetic attempts and goodbye to clan_ _huh? Geez I wish I could just leave this horrible place. The only thing that keeps me going is my love for_…'

Hinata's thoughts stop there because she couldn't finish them. They weren't true. Nothing is keeping her going anymore. Not Kurenai, not Kiba, not Shino or anybody. Not even the love of her life is enough for the Hyuuga girl anymore. She has had it.

'_The life of a ninja. What good is it anyway? All I want to do is live a life of my own. A life where I can dance. A life where I don't have to be treated a certain way because of the clan and what they can do but for what I can do._' She thought.

She thought about that for a little longer before getting out of the bed heading towards the bathroom. On her way there she stepped on a piece of paper. She picked it up and it read, "Do you believe dancing to be a highly regarded form of art? Do you believe in dazzling others with dance? Most of all do you believe in pleasing yourself by performing elegantly and gaining thousands of fans and perhaps admirers? Then join the school of Geisha and become an earthly goddess. The world is waiting for you".

Hinata read it over and over again. '_A Geisha? It's perfect! I can leave this village and start a new life! Oh this is to good to be...wait a minute? How in the world am I going to get out of here when everybody in this house can see through walls_?'

She paced around the room several times before and idea came to her. First she packed a bag with some clothes, money and a couple other necessities for the trip. She then grabbed another bag full of smoke bomb and a few other bombs filled with sleeping gases. Next she made the hand signs for a clone jutsu and made four clones. Each clone took out four smoke bombs and jumped out the window.

They ran towards the gate and were immediately spotted by the guards.

"Hey wait..." a guard began to shout before he was blinded by smoke.

After overcoming his shock he activated his byakugan early enough to see Hinata hop over the gate.

"Wait! Stop! Get Back here right now!" the guard yelled as he chased after Hinata.

In the bushes the real Hinata checked to see if he was out of sight. '_Yes he fell for it_.'

She and the remaining three of her clones ran out of the gate towards the entrance.

On the way there they were confronted by chunnin who were then distracted by two of the clones while the real Hinata and the last clone made it to the Konoha entrance gate. Before the look outs on tope of the gate noticed her, Hinata threw four sleeping bombs at the top of the gate putting the look outs to sleep.

Hinata and the clone jumped to the top of the gate where the guards rested. Hinata pulled a rope out of her bag and tied her clone up. She then made hand signs and put her clone asleep.

'_Good. The clone will distract the ninja that may be coming. Now I need to change._'

Hinata jumped down the gate and ran about a mile. She stopped by a tree and activated her byakugan. Once she saw that there were no followers or anyone else around she took off her coat and pants. She replaced them with a pair of jeans and light jacket. Next she took out a potion that she invented and began to spray it over herself.

'_I owe this to hours of studying and using Akamaru as a test subject._' she thought. The potion was designed to hide her scent completely stopping and tracker dog or ninja from finding her scent.

Hinata picked her coat and pants and continued running. As she jumped threw trees she rubbed her clothes against them making fake trails as she went along. She kept running until she saw a cave entrance.

She stopped abruptly on a branch and activated her Byakugan. She didn't find any wild animals or any other sign of life inside the cave.

'_I guess that will do for a hide out._' she thought.

Before she went inside the cave she dropped her clothes in the stream and let them flow away.

She set up camp and started a fire. She then sat against the cave wall and rested a little as she was tired from her run.

After about five minutes, she took out the paper that started the escape.

First thing that she noticed was that the paper looked very different from before. Instead of a picture of a women in traditional geisha clothing and makeup, there was only writing.

It read: **"Why are you stopping? Don't you want to come to a place where you can fulfill your desires? Don't you want to seen for who you are?"**

Hinata answered aloud and said, " Y-Yes I do."

The letters on the paper transformed and the new text read: **"Well then, continue north and come to a stop when you see a waterfall. The waterfall will be between two great giants. Walk through the waterfall at the valley of the end there is where your new life will begin."**

'_Continue north? Is that the direction I was going? Oh well. The valley of the end isn't that far away. If I keep going, maybe I'll make it there before dawn._' With that thought she packed up her things and put out the fire completely forgetting about resting. She was on her way to her new life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The beautiful fifth hokage made her way to the Hyuuga mansion followed by her assistant/apprentice. When they arrived they were met with the raging yells of Kurenai and Hiashi.

"This is your fault! You've been damaging her mind with all kinds of nonsense and caused her to loose her mind!" Hiashi yelled.

"Are you insane! As if your constant putting her down and making her feel worthless was a big help you arrogant jackass!" Kurenai creamed.

"Red eyed Bitch!"

"Dog Faced Bastard!"

"Weasel..."

"SHUT UP!!!"

Tsunade voice stopped the barrage of insults as they both shut their mouths and faced her.

"WOULD ANYONE MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

There was silence for a moment before kurenai spoke. "W-Well Lady Tsunade, it would seem that Hinata has ran away."

'_Ran away?_' Tsunade thought. "Do you know any reasons as to why she would run away?"

Kurenai shot a look to Hiashi but figured it would be childish to blame him decided to say, " No."

"Hmph. Well then you have 2 hours to get a team together and go after Hinata. When you're meet me at my office. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Hokage."

"Good." Tsunade said then she and her assistant Shizune disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'_Damn it Hinata. Where did you go_?' Kurenai thought. She was just about to go when Hiashi stopped her.

"Wait! I want you to take Neji with you. If anything someone from her family should go after her." Hiashi explained.

Kurenai snickered and replied, " As if any of you would know anything about family."

She then proceeded to wake Neji.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was now dawn. The pale blue and the slightly risen sun only brought more beauty ti the magnificent waterfall in front of the young Hyuuga's eyes.

'_I'm suppose to walk through that?_' she thought.

She took the paper out once more and this time it read: " Go on. What are you waiting for? Come on Hinata. We're waiting."

She read it one more time before putting it back into her backpack. She concentrated her energy to her feet and walked on the water to the water.

She put her right through the water and pulled it back.

'_Well...at least I'm not melting._' she thought.

She gulped, closed her eyes, took a step back and ran straight through.

She felt water for a split second before everything became warm. She stopped her running and opened her eyes. She was then met with the faces of four women. One with black hair purple eyes, and another with black hair and gray eyes. Another one had blond hair and blue eyes and the last had a bluish colored hair with brown eyes.

They smiled at Hinata and greeted her together by saying, "We've been expecting you...Hinata."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Your mission is clear. You will bring Hinata back under the leadership of Kurenai. Is that understood?" asked Tsunade.

The team consisting of Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji replied in unison, "Yes Lady Tsunade."

"THEN GO!"

Once outside of Konoha a thought shot through a blond shinobi's head, '_Hinata ran away? But why? Well whatever it is I'll be sure to bring her back, Believe It!'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well so what do you think Good or not so good? I know its rushed and everything but I still want to know what you guys think. Let me know in reviews kay-**


	2. Three Years Later

**Hey people! I'm happy with the reviews I got so I'm continuing the story! When I checked my stats this morning before I left for school I was so happy the some people reviewed for me and actually liked the beginning of the story I started on this chapter while I was in school! Anyways this chapter is also like another introduction because I'm introducing my characters. So forgive me if things seem like its not going to be interesting . I also want to give shout outs to xXhinaXsasue-naruxX, Sairaiya, Manned Wolf Goddess, Going Ghost, Shashuko the Paisley Maiden, and unclejoex3 for reviewing for my story. Thank you so much! Anyways here's chapter one. Enjoy! **

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

**Hinata: The Woman in The Mask **

**Chapter 1: Three Years Later…**

Hidden behind a mysterious waterfall was a land opened only to those who wish to begin new. New lives where they can be at peace and enjoy life the way it is meant to be. People roamed the villages with no hate or grudges between them. Everyone acknowledged one another and very rarely disagreed with each other. Disputes have never gotten bad enough where people actually had to use violence. All arguments would end within minutes.

Not only was the communication between the villagers impeccably wonderful, but the land was also magnificently majestic. Outside of this wonderful place, legends were told. The most common one is this:

_**When your sadness reaches its toll,**_

_**And your heart is no longer whole,**_

_**Show her your will of fire,**_

_**And the gate shall open, to the Land of Desire**_

Not too long ago the gate was open to a young girl by the name of Hinata Hyuuga. The sadness caused by failure and family issues took its toll on her. Her heart was broken by the fact that she knew that the love of her life will never be hers. She escaped the confines of her house determined to begin a new life. **She** noticed these things about the young girl and the gate was opened to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata! Wake your behind up and get down here for breakfast!" shouted a voice.

A girl around the age of seventeen struggled to get herself out of tangled sheets. Once she was out, she opened her bedroom door and yelled, "Okay! I'll be down in a minute."

The girl ran into the bathroom and began to brush her hair down. As she brushed her hair in the mirror, and beautiful young woman stared back at her. She had the palest lavender eyes anyone has ever seen, long indigo hair the reached to the middle of her back, full lips with pinkish tint to them and flawless creamy skin.

"Well who knew that little ole' Hinata can turn out to look like this." she said to herself and chuckled slightly.

"Hinata! A minute is up!" the voice shout again.

Hinata sighed, "Alright here I come!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hinata finally made it downstairs into the kitchen she was ambushed by a hungry blond.

While shaking Hinata roughly, the blond shouted, "HINATA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! IT'S YOUR TURN TO COOK AND I'M STARVING!"

Hinata managed to get out of the blonds hold and replied, "I'm sorry Kioko. I guess I overslept."

"Ahh don't pay her any mind Hinata it's not your turn anyways" a black haired, purple eyed woman said as she sat at the table.

"Shush Setsuko!" Kioko said trying to quiet the dark haired woman.

"Nope. Now as I was saying Hinata, she just wants to get out of cooking herself by making you think you slept in and kept everyone waiting."

Hinata look at Kioko and smiled.

"W-Why are you smiling at me Hinata? Aren't you mad?" Kioko asked.

"Nope but I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Kioko said suddenly getting happy.

Hinata did some hand seals and opened her eyes revealing her byakugan.

3,2,1..."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" A loud piercing scream spread through the okiya.

Setsuka rubbed her ears and yelled, "Damn it Kioko! Do you have to scream so damn loud!"

"Well its not my fault! She scared me!" Kioko said in her defense while pointing at a giggling Hinata.

"Well you deserved it for trying to get out of cooking today!"

"I didn't have time to cook because my favorite cartoon was on!"

"...What! You're twenty-two years-old and your still watching cartoons"

"So what! This was highly important because Patrick got his license before Spongebob! And who are you to talk! We're the same age and you still watch Jimmy Neutron!"

"That's different! Jimmy Neutron is a highly educated television show!"

"No..."

"Are you two at it again?" another woman questioned with bluish hair and brown eyes.

"Shut it Leiko!" Setsuko yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Leiko growled, "Must you be so short tempered in the morning Setsuko! Why can't you be nice for once like me!"

" Must you be so damn arrogant in the morning!"

As Setsuko and Leiko continued to argue , yet another woman walked in and went over to where Hinata and the previously arguing Kioko stood.

"Soooo...how did this happen?" she asked.

" Long story Yoko." Kioko answered.

"Well igot time to kill since you're not cooking anything."

"Okay, okay. It started when..."

As Kioko informed Yoko on the mornings events Hinata began to get lost in her thoughts.

'_Its's hard to believe that I've lived with these woman for the past three years. It's even harder to believe that they are sisters. Quadruplets to be exact! If I hadn't lived with them for so long I never would have guessed. But I can see the connection between te four of them._' Hinata took a moment to look at the sisters. Two of them were going at each others throats while the other two ignored them and had a quiet conversation.

'_Well...I can sorta see it. Anyways I better start cooking before we all go hungry._' Hinata finished her thoughts with a giggle and began to cook with a smile of pure happiness on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the village hidden in the leaves a young man stop atop of the Hokage mountain. He was a handsome young man with bright blond hair, sapphire colored eyes and beautifully tanned skin. If you looked close enough you would notice the whisker marks on his face that have seemed to fade a little with age.

'_It's been three years now and we still haven't found her. We've been all over the land of fire and we still haven't found her_.' he thought.

"Where could she have gone?"

The young man stood there pondering over his thoughts when he interrupted by someone calling his name, "Naruto!"

Naruto turned to face the person that called him and immediately stopped his thoughts about the Hyuuga girl.

"Hey Sakura!" he shouted as he ran towards her, "Have you come to finally accept my offer for a date!"

"No stupid! I'm here because Lady Tsunade sent me! She said I could find you here since this is where you come to think." Sakura explained then turned her back to him and began walking back to the Hokage's office.

"Oh that's a poor excuse Sakura! Come on! You know you want me!"

"Naruto! Shut up!"

But Naruto didn't stop. He began singing, "You wanna love me, you wanna hold me, you wanna kiss me, you wanna..."

Naruto didn't get to finish his song because Sakura gave him a right hook sending him off the mountain.

Sakura growled, "Argh! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

Poor Naruto didn't hear her as he laid unconscious twenty feet below her.

It's times like these he should be happy for the kyuubi's power.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata that was great!" Kioko shouted happily while her sisters nodded in agreement.

Hinata blushed and said, "Thank you."

"So Hinata," Leiko started, "do you think you're ready to make your debut this year?"

"Yeah you can't stay a maiko forever you know." Setsuko added.

'_They're right. I have been putting it off for a long time now_.' Hinata thought.

"Hinata you're really good. You've been practicing hard for the last three years now and you've been to enough of our shows to know how it's done. So what's the matter?" Yoko asked.

"I-I.."

'_Oh no she stuttering. Something must be wrong_.' the quadruplets thought in unison.

Hinata took a deep breath and sighed. "I just don't want to fail again."

This made Setsuko angry. "Are still hung up on what your pathetic excuse for a father use to tell you! Listen your father was wrong Hinata! You are not a failure okay!"

"She's right you know. Even if it didn't come out in the nicest tone." Yoko said while smiling.

"...Shut it Yoko."

Hinata looked at their encouraging faces and thought, 'They are right I'm not a failure.'

Hinata closed her eyes and smiled. "You know something, you guys have become the most important people in my life. You make me feel as if I'm apart of your family and I'm grateful for that."

"Geez Hinata, stop with the mushy stuff already." Setsuko said but you could tell she was joking

"You are apart of our family Hinata." Leiko added.

"Yep! You could say we're ummmm...quints..no no wait...quintuplets! Look at me I'm smart!" Kioko shouted.

Every giggled except for Setsuko who mummbled under her breath saying, "We cannnot be related."

"Anyways, what we're all saying Hinata is that no matter what, you will always be apart of us. Now you still haven't answered our question. Are you going to make your debut this year?"

Hinata thought about it one last time before saying, "Yes. This year, I'm going to become a full Geisha."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well people, you know the drill let me know what you think in reviews. Also let me know what you think of the characters I made up. I'm already in love with them! Anyways hoped you enjoyed it! Next Chapter will be up soon... hopefully!**


	3. A New Lead and Preparations Begin

**Hey people chapter three is up! Someone asked me for a description of the sisters so here it is:**

**Setsuko****: she can be rather mean sometimes or rude. She also very tempered. She's not quick to lose her temper but when she does someone's in a heap of trouble. But people easily get on her nerves. She has raven colored hair and purple colored eyes.. darker than hinata's. Her kimono is white and gold with flames sprawled on it (for fire). Her hair is often done in two pig tails similar to tsunade and her bangs in her face.**

**Leiko****: she's really arrogant and bossy. She's likes to get her way on things and gets very angry quicker than any of the sister's. She can be nice and she's not exactly as rude and mean as Setsuko and rude as Setsuko. She has blue hair and her eyes are brown. Her kimono is white and blue and has clouds sprawled around it (for air). Her hair is often done in a high pony tail with here bang and a few strands of hair in her face.**

**Yoko****: she's the nicest of the four sisters. She's like the motherly type of girl. She likes to listen to what others have to say and doesn't really start arguments, which is very hard considering her relatives. She has black hair and she has grey eyes. Her kimono is white with waves sprawled on it (for water). Her hair is often done with part of her hair in a ponytail ad the rest out with a bang in front.**

**Kioko****: she's by far the most care-free of the group. She's hyper and loves to get on Setsuko's nerves. She prefers to keep the atmosphere happy amongst her siblings and rarely lets anything get her down. Her ahir is blond and she has light blue eyes. Her kimono is white and green with leaves sprawled around it (for earth). She usually has her hair down with a small side ponytail and bangs in front.**

**You noticed how they vary in looks right? (especially Kioko) That's because I want them that way lol!! I didn't want four girls looking exactly the same it would be boring and so confusing. Also you are probably wondering why their kimonos represent different elements too, right? Well you find out soon. **

**I know this is long but I also want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Gingeh!!! Anyways, Thank you so soooo much for reading this story and getting me to start it up again!!!**

**Now on with the chapter!! Enjoy!!!! (R&R please and read my comment at the end)**

**Hinata: The Woman Behind The Mask **

**Chapter 2: A New Lead and Preparations Begin**

After receiving treatment from the devastating fall off of the Hokage Mountain, Naruto made his way to the fifth Hokage's office. Once he was there, he was met with the faces of his teammates of three years and Jiraiya(Same people at the end of the prologue).

"It's about time you showed up dobe," Sasuke said in his usual cool manner.

"Yeah well you try showing up early after a twenty feet fall!"

"Alright settle down! We didn't come here so that the two of you can fight," Tsunade yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto immediately shut their mouth.

"Alright it seems that we have new information regarding the disappearance of Hinata Hyuga thanks to some research done by Jiraiya" Tsunade explained, "Now Jiraiya, please explained to them what you have found out so far."

Jiraiya nodded his head and began to explain, "Alright, lately there has been a runmor going around about a waterfall at the valley of the end."

Hearing the name of that location made Naruto and Sasuke wince, remembering the fight that went on there between the two of them.

"It seems as if the disappearance of Hinata coincides with the last time the strange sighting was noted."

"What's so strange about the waterfall?" Sasuke asked.

"Well according to some reliable sources, the waterfall seemed to open up or rather split in half. Making it look like some sort of entrance before quickly closing up again."

"You mean to tell me that your information is based on a rumor?" Neji asked starting to feel angry.

"Well if you let me finish maybe you'll understand." Jiraiya answered with a smile. Neji humphed but nodded for the sannin to continue.

"Anyway, the rumor about the waterfall also led me to a certain legend." Jiraiya continued.

At this Tsunade's eyes widened, "You mean that old folk tale that Sarutobi- Sensei used to tell us?"

"Yes its exactly that same one. If I remember correctly," Jiraiya started as he began to rub hs chin in thought, "It went something like, 'When your sadness reaches its toll,

and your heart is no longer whole, show her your will of fire, and…and,"

"And the gate shall open to the land of Desire," Tsunade finished seeing as Jiraiya had begun to struggle.

"Okay, okay," Naruto started, "What does this have to do with Hinata?"

"Well if you're able to put two and two together, you would have figured out that we believe she went through the waterfall." Jiraiya answered with a smirk at his apprentice's question.

Naruto growled and said, "You don't honestly think that Hinata went through a waterfall based on a stupid legend do you!! Come on how stupid does that sound!! It's impossible!!"

"Yeah well right now the impossible is the only lead we have so we're going to use it." Tsunade replied in a stern voice signaling that she didn't want anyone to argue with her upcoming decision. Naruto quieted down as the Fifth Hokage continued, " Listen Jiraiya, you will be leading them out to investigate this waterfall and gather as much information as you can regarding the legend and the many disappearances that have occurred during the times of the waterfall opening. You are to report any and every single bit of information you can to me by any means necessary. Understood?"

Jiraiya nodded with a perverted grin as he loved seeing Tsunade radiating power and authority as she spoke. "And you six are to act like adults and stop your pitiful fights amongst yourselves. I do not want _any _screw ups. It _that_understood?" Tsunade asked as she looked particularly at Sasuke and Naruto. The all nodded. "All right. You are to leave tomorrow morning at dawn. Dismissed!" With that Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, and Lee left to let Tsunade and Jiraiya continue talking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hinata you are going to look so beautiful in these kimonos someday!" Kioko yelled as she went through the many collections of kimonos she had styled and designed. Kioko and her sisters were infamous for their skills as geishas in the land of desire. They all had something they all did better than one another though. Setsuko sang the most beautiful of them all. Kioko had learned of a way to make her kimono look the most brilliant making her shine for her amazing fashion and beauty. Yoko danced gracefully and without flaws. Leiko could play any instrument and with the touch of her fingers make glorious music. Although, they all could pretty much do the same things. With each of their superior talents, the four sisters were going to transform hinata into a magnificent geisha.

Hinata couldn't help but smile as she watched Kioko smile and giggle as she went through the kimonos. Suddenly Kioko looked at hinata and said, "I've changed my mind. These kimonos wont do."

Hinata looked shocked and said, "What! Why not these kimonos are wonderful," she ran over to the closet and picked up one, "They are so wonderful and elegant and my opening performance would be great if I was dressed beautifully."

Kioko smiled and clasped her hands together, "That's exactly why I'm going to make an entirely different one for you!"

"Wh-What?" was all Hinata said before she was dragged out of Kioko's room to another at the very end of the wall. It was locked and as Kioko was opening the door, excitement began to grow inside of Hinata as she had never once stepped foot into the room.

When Keiko opened the door Hinatalost her ability to speak. There inside the room were the four most beautiful Kimono she had every seen in her life. The kimonos she saw in the other room could not even compare to the sight in front of her. One kimono was white with a gold obi with flame patterns one it, another white with a blue obi with cloud patterns on it, another white with a green obi with leaf patterns on it and the last was white with a very light blue obi and wave patterns on it.

"You like?" Keiko asked with a grin.

Hinata didn't say anything.

Keiko smiled and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

"H-How did you make these? They are soo gorgeous." Hinata said when she finally found her voice.

Keiko walked over to the Kimonos and looked at them endearingly, "These are my best works. When I was truly confidant in my skills as a designer and when I finally found the perfect material, I made these for my sisters and myself. I made the four of them in patterns of different elements. These elements, earth, fire, air, and water are just like me and sisters. When we work together we become a powerful force. This is why we are the greatest geisha, in the Hanamachi, in the Land of Desire."

Keiko turned from the kimonos to look at Hinata and smiled, "Hinata when it is time for your Misedashi, I am going to make a kimono for you that even the four of us will be jealous of."

To say that Hinata was touched by Keiko's words was an understatement as she was completely overwhelmed with graditude. She ran towards Keiko and hugged her and even shed a few tears.

Keiko giggled as she hugged the crying girl and said, "Silly girl. Why are you crying? Shouldn't you be happy?"

Hinata shook her head and said, "T-That's (sniff) why I'm crying(sniff) I'm happy."

Keiko only giggled more and said, "You're so silly. Well anyways you better dry those tears soon because we need to go and meet Leiko and Setsuko for you musical training."

Hinata released her hold on Keiko and nodded as she dried her tears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After leaving the Hokage's office, the guys went to Ichiraku's for some ramen, which Naruto didn't mind at they sat there eating in silence, Lee decided to be the one to break it.

"So what is it that you all plan on doing before we head out tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well first Shino and I will have to write a letter to Kureanai sensei telling her what's going on." Kiba answered.

"Oh that is right! You sensei is on a mission with Asuma- sensei is she not?"

"Yep. That's why she wanted us to at least leave a letter if we find out something about Hinata's whereabouts." Kiba answered before taking a big slurp out of his ramen while handing Akamaru another bowl.

Lee turned to his teammate Neji and said, "How about you and I engage in a sparring session later to express our flames of youth Neji."

Neji looked at Lee and saw the flames of determination in his eyes and said, "I'm gonna have to pass on that one."

"What! Why Not!"

"Because I don't want to Lee."

"But Neji! Our flames of youth!"

"My flames were put out in the rain."

"But Neji!"

"Shut Up! Lee!"

As they kept yelling Kiba laughed out loud unable to keep his laughter suppressed. However, the other three males were quiet throughout the whole ordeal, but for different reasons. Shino was inspecting his bugs, Sasuke didn't care and Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't even touch his ramen!

As the time went by, the members of the team went there separate ways. Naruto and Sasuke were the only two left at the stand. Naruto's ramen was still untouched.

Without even looking at him, Sasuke said, "What's on your mind dobe?"

When Naruto, didn't answer Sasuke punched him in the arm. "Ow! What..."

"Listen dobe. It's not often when I'm interested in other peoples business so I suggest you take advantage of the moment." Sasuke said. "Now. What's wrong with you."

Naruto sighed and figured he might as well take advantage of the moment, "Well I was wondering...What if Hinata really doesn't want to come back. I mean what if she just wanted to get away from here? Maybe she likes this waterfall place. Besides if I'm one of the ones that's going after her....I mean she doesn't even know me that well and vise versa..but…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he listened to his confused friend ramble on. He sighed and thought, 'I guess I have to play the role of the best friend now...'

"Listen up dobe," Sasuke said getting Naruto's attention, "This is just like the situation with me almost four years ago. Hinata left for her own reasons of course but she may just need someone to help her realize that whatever she is seeking out there, she can find here in the leaf village with her friends. And you seem to be the person perfect for a job like that. But that part about her not knowing you that well is completely wrong and if you weren't so dense you'd know why. Anyway I'm taking off now to prepare for tomorrow...and wash my mouth out with soap." Sasuke then got up from the stool leaving a very shocked Naruto behind.

Naruto's thoughts were, 'Dude....d-did Sasuke just do something to make me feel better? What is the world coming to!?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Setsuko and Leiko waited patiently for Hinata and Kioko to arrive in the backyard. When they arrived Leiko went inside.

Hinata got confused and asked, "Setsuko, where's Leiko going? Weren't the two of you going to help me today?"

"Yes we're both going to help," Setsuko started with her eyes closed and arms crossed, "She's just going to get her (Fill in this later)"

Hinata nodded showing her understanding. When Leik came back she said, "Okay Hinata, Setsuko and I will be helping you with you vocals and you instrumental skills. Then later on today you will work with Yoko for your dancing."

Setsuko then added, "This will be you training schedule for the next 3 weeks because that is when we have scheduled your Misedashi."

Hinata gasped, "T-three weeks! That's not enough time!"

Setsuko grinned and said, "Calm down Hinata. You have been watching us since you came here as well as practiced with us most of the time. We've seen what you can do when you imitated us. We're confident in your abilities and three weeks is more than enough time for you to prepare. Got it?"

Hinata sighed and nodded. Kioko took this time to say, "Alright people, I going to go create. I'll see you guys later!" then she left back into the okiya.

Leiko then spoke up and said, "Good! Now we can get started. Hinata I'm going to help you hone your skills in playing the shamisen. While you are playing, Setsuko is going to help you to match your tone with the notes that you are going to play. We are going to do this for two hours and then you are going to go work with Yoko for your dancing for three hours. Then we will eat and you will start again. So all together, that will be ten hours of work starting at noon everyday. Understood?"

Hinata nodded. "Alright let's begin."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kioko walked down the hall back into the room where she stored her most precious creations. She walked into over to them and smiled gently as memories of the past flooded her mind. She remembered how hard she had worked to make them. How much blood, sweat, and determination she put into her work in order for her sister's and herself to look enchanting on their debut night.

Kioko sighed and thought to herself as she walked over to her desk and began drawing, 'Hinata, you, too, will look as magnificent as we did that night….I promise.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been two hours and Hinata felt as though her throat had tried to leap out of mouth. She had been worked hard. Setsuko pushing her to hit notes she had never hit before and Leiko giving her tunes that she thought would be impossible to play. The funny thing was that she has to go back and do it again after she eats!

'This is crazy…..' Hinata thought as she finished the last of her sandwich and began walking to the studio where Yoko was waiting for her.

When she got to the room, no one was in there so she decided to rest on the floor to get some more rest before she picked up her training.

"Ah ah ah Hinata. It's time to dance girl!"

Hinata practically jumped up when she heard Yoko's loud voice.

"Don't scare me like that!" she screamed.

Yoko giggled, "Well next time don't fall asleep when you need to practice. Now let's get started we got a lot of work to do."

Hinata sighed, "Alright, I'm ready."

Yoko grinned, "Cool. Let's go."

"Huh? Where are we going?" Hinata asked confused.

Yoko turned around smiling evilly and said, "We're going outside."

"What! Its getting cold out there!"

"I know," Yoko said but continued to walk.

"But..but…fine" Hinata gave up and followed Yoko outside. 'They're really trying to kill me….' She thought as she felt the cool air hit her skin when they walked outside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto began packing his things for the mission all the while replaying what Sasuke said to him in his head. 'So I'm the perfect person to bring her back huh?' he thought after packing the last kunai in his bag.

After he put his bag aside and laid his clothes out for the next day he went out onto the roof. While he was on the roof, he began to admire the moon. Together with the midnight sky, the moon had sort of a lavender hue, which brought his mission to mind. He smirked and answered his own question that he asked himself, "Damn right I'm the perfect person to get back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**okay about the author's note I actually typed this chapter a long time ago but uh…yeah I sorta never posted it. Forgive me if it doesn't make since because I had to add something to make it sound like a chapter at least. I love the fact that people have been favoring this fic and I'd appreciate reviews too=] however the number of favorites I've gotten has really motivated me to post this chapter. If you guys still like the story please review so that I know whether or not to continue (I would also except sugesstions=] no flamers though) …thanks1 love you guys for reading!!!=] – Angeloflove3592**


	4. New Faces and The Mission Begins

**Hi everyone! I had to think about where I was going with this and I'm trying not to put any authors notes in this story. I made up two new characters who you'll see in the story. One may sound bad in the beginning, I just want to let you guys know that If I have questions I'll just make a poll or something and feel free to pm me if you have questions. sorry for any spelling mistakes please let me know if you notice any(editor's kinda busy). anyways let me stop babbling here's chapter 3 Enjoy! (Spoiler at the end for those not updated with Naruto Manga Chapters).**

**Special Thanks To: Hinata-Cutie, Lindygirl16, Shizuka Taiyou, Gingeh, and narutos vixen and everyone else that reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Hinata: The Woman Behind the Mask**

**Chapter 3: New Faces and the Mission Begins**

Hinata sighed as she walked down the road back to the okiya with groceries in her hand. It had been a week already and although she was progressing well with her skills, she felt like she was going to die from how hard they were pushing her.

'You know what, I should stop thinking this is too much for me…' she thought as she neared the okiya, 'I'm literally belittling myself thinking I can't handle this. I'm starting to sound like my fath….'

She came to a stop, not even finishing her thought. It had been a while since she even thought about her father or the hidden leaf village for that matter.

She let out hollow laugh, "To think I almost forgot about them….." she said and continued to walk.

Once she was inside she heard the familiar sound of an argument between the sisters. She never really listened to their arguments, however, it didn't seem like they were arguing amongst themselves this time, but rather against someone else.

She placed the groceries on the table next to the door (some people have those things) and crept closer to the entrance of the kitchen so she could hear, but not too close so that she would get caught.

'This is so wrong….I'm gonna get caught' she thought as she pressed her ear against the wall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe you would even ask us to consider that!" Leiko screeched!

"That is so wrong! We didn't even have to do that!" Kioko added.

The both shouted at an elegant looking man with long black hair tied in a low ponytail and beautiful piercing green eyes. His was dressed in black slacks and a white button up that had a few buttons undone revealing some of his well toned chest.

He spoke in a very Neji- like manner and said, "Well of course you four didn't have to do that because your beauty and talents exceeds that of any woman in the Land of Desire. The four had no need for it to happen because the money that you earned was deemed impossible for any geisha to reach with that help. Now this girl, although I have not seen her for myself, that you have been training is quite exquisite I hear and has caught the eye of many suitors. This certainly could….." the green eyed man was cut off by a loud thump in the hallway.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Dunno, but we'll continue this another time and we'll also consider what you proposed," Setsuko said as her sisters stared at her with wide eyes.

"Very well. I'll see you all soon," he walked to the entrance of the kitchen and before turning down the hall he added, "Oh and tell your grandmother I said 'hi', will you."

Setsuko nodded and he left. Once they heard the door shut, Leiko, Yoko, and Kioko glared at Setsuko and let out a frenzy of shouts.

"What do you mean we'll consider it!?"

"Are you out of your mind woman!"

"Why would you think of doing that to Hinata!"

"Ugh would all of you calm down!" Setsuko shouted getting frustrated. "I only said that so that he would go away. Now I don't know about you but, I'm more concerned about why Hinata was ease-dropping."

The other three let out a collective "oh" before they too, remembered that they noticed the "eep" before the thud.

"She probably overheard after coming from grocery shopping and didn't want to interrupt," Kioko suggested.

"But even so, Hinata never listens in on our conversations even if it's not personal," Leiko added.

"Most likely it's because she heard Satoru speaking and got curious," Setsuko noted and Yoko nodded her head in agreement.

"Anyway," Yoko started, "Whether we know the reason or not why she listened, we need to think of a way of explaining the conversation to her. It concerns her and even though we truly wouldn't want this for her, she's a woman with her own decision to make."

"True and in the mean time, I'm going to finish the kimono." Kioko stated before leaving.

"Yeah, we should start her training in a while. Lets give her about an hour to rest before we get started ,"Yoko said to Setsuko and Leiko who nodded agreeing to what she asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata closed the sliding door behind her as she tried to catch her breath.

'What were they talking about,' she thought, "if I hadn't fallen from leaning in more, I probably would've found out.'

She shrugged figuring she'd ask the girls later but for now she wanted to rest before her training started up again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yo! Pervvy Sage! How far are we from this waterfall!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Ugh! Will you pipe down down. I told you we're almost there. Just ask the dog guy and his friend." Jiraiya explained.

"Hey!!" Kiba yelled offended while Akamaru barked in his offense.

"Well are we close or not?" Sasuke asked Kiba.

Kiba mad a face as if he was sniffing and relied, "Actually we are. I'll give it about fifteen minutes if we keep walking, before the waterfalls comes in sight."

Sasuke nodded and turn his head to talking to Naruto who was walking on the left side of him, "Hey Dobe why…don't….you….where's Naruto and Lee?"

"He and Lee just took off in that direction?" Neji answered pointing in the direction they sped off in.

Sasuke shook his head and started running followed by Neji.

"Woah! Wait up!" Kiba yelled as he chased after the others followed by Akamaru.

Jiraiya shook his head, "They are crazy if they think I'm running."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto came to a stop at the waterfall memories coming back to him.

'This is where me and Sasuke fought that day….' He said as images started flashing back. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was Sasuke. He turned to face his friend, knowing that he was thinking the exact same thing. They both had serious faces and the others, except Jiraiya who just arrived, thought that they were going to fight until Sasuke decided to say something.

Sasuke took his hand off of Naruto's shoulder and looked at him sympathetically and said, "Its alright."

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah I know."

Sauske nodded, put his hands in his pockets and said with the same face, "We all knew you didn't stand a chance, but I appreciated that you tried anyway."

Naruto was in shock for two seconds and got ready to yell at him until an old man spoke from behind him, "Oi! Who are you?!"

Naruto turned around and saw a short old man with long grey hair and black eyes, dressed in a long black robe with sandals and a pipe in his mouth. The guys noticed that he had a scowl. They all guessed that it was safe to assume that they were on his property.

"Hisao! Long time no see!" Jiraiya said as he walked passed the boys.

The old man's scowl broke as he noticed the tall sannin. A smile broke out on his face as he greeted him, "Jiraiya you old perv! How's everything!?"

"Nothing much," Jiraiya started trying to ignore the fact that he was called an old perv, "Just out on a little business is all."

Hisao shook his head, "Well I sorry to disappoint you Jiraiya but there hasn't been a beautiful woman around here in months."

Jiraiya sputtered before he shouted, "Not that kind of business!!!!"

Sasuke, Kiba, Neji and Lee became irritated with their side conversation but as always Naruto voiced the aggravation, "Oi! Pervy Sage! Quit the side chat and ask him about where Hinata is!"

"Will you shut brat!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Sorry sonny I already told you. No woman has passed through here in months so I can't help you with your search for your girlfriend" Hisao explained.

"Wh-what! Hinata's not my girlfriend!" Naruto shouted. Kiba and Lee were cracking up at his hilarious expression. Neji and Sauske just smirked.

"Actually Hisao, this matter is of great importance. I need to talk to you about the Land of Desire" Jiraiya stated with the utmost serious face.

Hisao's face became very serious as well as he said, "Alright then. We'll talk in private. My house is this way," he finished as he started lead Jiraiya down the road into the woods where his house was.

Jiraiya nodded and said to the guys, "All of you wait here. We won't be that long." The boys nodded except Naruto who was mumbling things about perverted old men.

Once Jiraiya was out of ear shot, Kiba growled, "Does the conversation really have to be in private? Seriously this mission involves my team- mate so shouldn't I be included!"

Neji stated, "Well if you think you have a right to be I most certainly do because I'm her cousin and here I am left behind like the rest of you."

Kiba just sighed knowing that that was Neji's cool and sarcastic way of telling him to deal with it. He walked over toNaruto who was still mumbling.

"Dude get over it. We all know she's not your girl friend so let it go,' Kiba said to him.

Naruto stopped his mumbling to look at him. He was about to yell at him but then sighed and said with a tired tone, "Yeah yeah I know. It just bothered me."

Kiba smiled as he found an opportunity to lighten up his mood by making Naruto's situation a whole lot worse, but he decided against it. So he shrugged and said, " Yeah we can see but why don't we just do some fishing or something"

Naruto perked up, "Alright! I was starving anyway!" They called out to the others but only Lee decided to join in on the fun while Sasuke sat by the water.

Neji sat in silence as he waited for Sasuke to speak. He already knew that the Uchiha had wanted to ask him something since the beginning of their mission but just waited patiently for him to ask. Honestly he had wondered why no one had questioned about it before.

After a few moments Sasuke spoke, "So what exactly happened three years ago?"

Neji smiled for a moment and said, "Finally, seems you took forever to ask." Sasuke didn't say anything as he was interested in only the answer and not how long he waited. "Truthfully I knew she was going to run away," Sasuke looked shocked as Neji continued, "I wasn't suppose to hear anything that night. I was simply on my way to training grounds when I heard Hiashi speaking to Hinata. Its not a surprise to often hear him speaking to her about improving her skills or calling her a disgrace, but this time the clan's council was present."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlash****Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Neji walked down the hall leading to the exit of the Hyuuga estate. He was going to be early but he wanted to get a little personal training in before his teammates arrived. As he continued to walk he heard the voice of Hiashi and assumed that he was just belittling her again. However he heard the voice of one of the clan's elder council members. He decided to stand next to the door and listen, meanwhile masking his chakra so he wouldn't be detected._

"_Hinata do you know why we have called you here," the aged man said._

"_N-no sir I don't," Hinata stuttered out of nervousness with her head bowed._

_Hiashi scowled at her weak demeanor and coldly said to her, "Pick your head up girl. I will not have you disgracing me like this."_

_Hinata quickly picked her head up, on the verge of tears at her father's tone. The elder looked quite pleased with her expression. He began to say, "With your lack of showing us your value as a member of the main branch, we are going to brand you with the branch's seal." _

_Hinata's eyes widened at what she had just heard, she looked to her father for support, even though she knew and expected what he would do. He said to her, "You brought this on yourself. You should have been more like your sister you disgraceful brat."_

_Neji clinched his fists in anger at his uncle's statement. 'How the hell can he do this to his on daughter!' he thought. Neji, even without seeing knew that his younger cousin was crying. _

_He heard her father dismiss her before running quickly to her room where he knew she would come to. After arriving at the door to her room, Neji waited patiently for his cousin to arrive. When she did, he noticed that her head was held up instead of down that it usually would have been and that her cheeks were free of any tear stains. Neji watched her as she walked up to her door and moved aside so that she was able to slide her door open. _

_Before she walked in, she kept her face straight forward and asked Neji in a low voice, "So you heard?"_

_Neji noticed the blank look on her face that he had never seen before and said, "Yes I did..."_

_Hinata closed her eyes and walked into her room and shut the door calmly. Neji took that as a sign that she did not want to talk about it. As he started to leave he walked pass Hinata's door and could hear the faint sobs of his cousin as he left…._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd of Flash****Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two sat in silence when the story was done. Neji's hand dug up dirt as he tightened his fists at the memory.

"So," Sasuke started, "this happened the day she left?"

Neji nodded, "Yes and Hiashi acts as if he had nothing to do with her leaving. He blames it all on any influence Kurenai-sensei may have had on her."

Sasuke sat silently before looking towards Lee and Naruto. "You plan on telling them and Jiraiya?"

"I'll tell Naruto and Lee when they're done. As for Jiraiya, I believe Tsunade has already told him. I told her what information I could around the time she left."

Sasuke nodded as he and Neji sat patiently while Lee and Naruto had their fun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright Jiraiya, what is it you want to know exactly?" Hisao asked as he and Jiraiya sat at his table.

Jiraiya took a sip of the sake that Hisao had pured for him before answering,"Well we've recently had a kunoichi who ran away from the village. Then she suddenly disappeared. I've done some snooping around and have gotten some information that keeps leading back to the Land of Desire."

Hisao chuckled, "And to make a long story short you want me to help you enter."

Jiraiya smirked, "Of course."

Hisao's chuckling stopped and he became serious as he said, "What's the point in going in after her? What if she's happy there?"

Jiraiya became serious as well but didn't answer.

Hisao shut his eyes and sighed and took a sip of his sake.

Jiraiya spoke, "I know what you mean by that but its not exactly my call. Her friends and family want her back and I've been asigned to lead this mission. If push comes to shove and she decides that she wants to stay then so be it. But those kids out their and more will have my head if don't try with the only lead we've got."

Jiraiya watched as Hisao smirked. "Well I guess that's a good enough reason. I'll see if the old bag feels like letting you guys in."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry again for taking so long!!! Please Review and be nice!!!!!!!! Oh and I hope I'm not the only who almost had a heart attack after Hinata's Confession...I swear i would've stopped watching and reading the show if she died... But we all know that she's gonna be Mrs. Uzumaki soon =] Victory for HinaXNaru fans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	5. Entrance into the Land andMizuage

**Hi everybody!!!! I wanna thank all of you that read the last chapter. I keep saying this but I really am surprised to see that people are still reading my story!!!!! 'sniff' I'm so touched =]. Okay I have a new character but I already had this character in mind since the beginning however she's only going to be mentioned in this chapter and introduced much later. Don't worry I'll be sure not to make too many characters because I don't want to be confusing and make the chapters any harder to write because I need to incorporate them in the story(I'm pretty sure you guys know how lazy I am =]) Remember if you have questions be sure to ask me(I don't wanna lose readers because the story doesn't make sense to them) Anyways thanks to all you who have reviewed and here's chapter 4 Enjoy!!!!!**

**Hinata: The Woman Behind The Mask**

**Chapter 4: Entrance into the Land and…..Mizuage?**

"That bastard!" Naruto shouted. After he, Kiba and Lee finished catching fish, Neji told them what happened to Hinata the day she ran away, while they were cooking the fish. "Why didn't she just leave the clan!?"

"Think about what you just said dobe. How can she just leave the clan? She would have to be banished from the clan but they were planning to put the seal on her. And technically she did leave," Sasuke explained.

Naruto just clenched his fists, shut his eyes, and thought, 'I can't believe that happened to Hinata…. She had a family and yet she's had to be treated like an outsider just like I was by her own family…'

"Let us promise that if Hinata comes back with us that we will make sure she is happy," Lee stated for once without shouting.

"What do you mean 'if' Bushy Brow, she WILL come back with us!" Naruto shouted and put his hand out in front of the guys.

Neji smiled and put his hand over Naruto's followed by Sasuke, Lee and Kiba.

"Well it's good to see that all of you are still hyped about this," Jiraiya stated as he and Hisao walked towards the guys.

"You boys better hurry and eat that fish because you're going to the same place as your friend," Hisao stated with a smile.

"You mean we're actually going to this desire place?" Kiba asked picking his fish up.

"Yes you are, as soon as you're finished. But I want to tell you, you won't find Hinata as quick as you want to or should I say get to her as quick as you want to."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"She's currently staying somewhere and is involved in a very important matter. She's training to become a Geisha."

The boys sat in shock with their mouths open while Jiraiya and Hisao chuckled to themselves.

Neji was the first to recover, "A Geisha? What happened to her being a ninja?"

"Well you just have to ask her when you see her. But, like I said that won't be right away," Hisao answered.

"So, exactly what are we supposed to do then?! Just wait around?" Naruto asked.

"Preparations have been made for you all to stay at a friend of mines house. When you get there he'll be waiting for you. He already knows that you are there to search for your friend. I'm guessing she will be making her debut soon so you all are going to attend. Not only that but she might be out with her big sisters as well. Since I know you probably don't know much of how things are done for a Geisha's debut, he's going to inform you on what expect."

"Okay but one question," Sasuke stated, "How did this all happen? You didn't even go to this place as far as we're concerned and yet you know what's going on."

Hisao smirked, "Well I have my ways boy. And I hope that you all make good company because he's kind of a private guy."

"Then why would he agree to have this many people in his home?" Lee asked.

"I wasn't the one to ask, Tsunami was,and trust me no one refuses her," Hisao said and shook his head.

Before one of the boys could ask another question, Jiraiya spoke, "Alright, alright, enough questions. Hurry up and eat your food. I want to hurry up and get there for resea- I mean to get settled at this guy's place."

The guys rolled their eyes at Jiraiya's fake reason and started to eat their fish. They all began to think silently about what they had just heard and they couldn't get one thing out of their mind, 'Hinata's!!! A Geisha!!!'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata woke up that afternoon expecting to train however what she woke up to was the faces of her adoptive sisters. The next thing she knew she was dragged down stairs by the girls who said they needed to talk to her about something. So now here she was sitting at the table in the kitchen very uncomfortable. The girls hadn't said a word and they looked as if they were having trouble trying to tell her what they wanted to tell her.

Hinata opened her mouth to try and say something but was cut of by Yoko, "Hinata, I want to ask you something."

Hinata shut her mouth then nodded for Yoko to continue. Yoko looked at her sisters for a moment before turning back to Hinata and continuing, "Hinata how serious are you about becoming a Geisha?"

Hinata's eyes widened at the question and she knew that the sisters were watching her for her reaction while they waited for her to speak. Hinata took a deep breath and thought to herself before speaking. "You know I've actually thought about this before. I always wondered about whether I would screw this up and disappoint you guys. But, I also thought to myself if I'm doing this for you guys or am I really doing this myself and the truth is..."

The girls watched as Hinata closed her eyes and waited impatiently for Hinata to finish. The watched as a smile grew on Hinata's as she continued, "The truth is I want to do this for me and I want to be something more than just plain old Hinata. A Geisha of the Land of Desire sounds much more exciting!" Hinata ended happily.

The girls all laughed at Hinata's statement however that little bit of happiness didn't last long as the girls laughter died down and Hinata noticed this. "Alright you guys. What's going on?"

Lioko decided to answer her question, "We were wondering how serious you were because your going to start having to make some serious decisions when after your debut."

Hinata was confused, "Decisions like what?"

Kioko answered, "Well maybe one decision that is very important," Kioko paused and asked, "Have you ever heard of Mizuage, Hinata?"

HInata shook her head in response. Setsuko took over this time to explain, "Mizuage is the virginity of a Geisha in simple terms. To majority of Geisha the selling of your Mizuage or virginity makes you a full- fledged Geisha. We are not prostitues as we've told you. We only sell our skills and nothing more but losing our virginity marks us as full-fledged Geisha Hinata."

Hinata sat and stared wide eyed and shocked at what she just heard, 'Sell my virginity? But..but..' Hinata couldn't even finish her thoughts.

Setsuko knew that Hinata wouldn't take the news well so she decided to try explaining it differently. "Hinata, I know it sounds disturbing, but the four of us would have gone through it had we not earned as much as we did. If we hadn't we certanly would have, but this is also why we're asking you if this is what you really want to do. We can not make the decision for you."

Hinata listened to her Setsuko speak and had an mixed expression of uncertainty and contemplation on her face. The room was quiet for a while as the four sisters waited for Hinata speak. When she finally did speak, she took a deep breath before asking, "Well if I decide to...the whole deal with se…selling my virginity, what exactly happens?"

Yoko decided to answer, "Well before your debut we will take you out which will be next week. While you there, you will be exposed to the men. Now traditionally, you would have to be there with your big sister, but we don't necessarily follow the rules so you'll have the four of us," Yoko took a moment to smile at her sisters who smiled back before turning back to Hinata, "We also happen to be THE best Geisha around. So will all the men crowding around us, I'm sure they'll notice the beautiful Hinata." Hinata blushed at the compliment.

Kioko, decided to finish, "So anyways after you are exposed to them, after your debut after the following week, the bidding will begin."

Hinata became confused and asked, "Bidding?"

Lioko nodded, "Yes. You are not just selling it yourself; men will call the house and place the bids. At the end of the day, we will announce who the man is that bid the highest amount of money. And he will be the one to take your virginity."

Hinata nodded as she took all of this in. 'I always thought that my virginity will go to someone I'd fall in love with…but if I decide to do this…'

"I know what you're thinking about Hinata," Kioko replied interrupting Hinata's thoughts. When Hinata looked up at her, she continued, "Every Geisha hopes that she will lose her virginity to the one she loves but the chances of that are slim. But hey you never know, maybe you'll fall for a nice man next week and he'll be hit with cupid's arrow to and bid a fortune if you decide to sell your Mizuage. Traditionally you would have to give the money to the Okiya but we've never been one to follow traditions. So you'll be rich and in love!"Kioko finshed with a big smile on her face hoping that she cheered Hinata up a little.

Hinata smiled and at what Kioko said making the blond haired woman smile even wider. Hinata sighed, happily which confused the girls before saying, "You know…I always thought my chances at love were slim anyway…and compared with that and my desire to become a Geisha, I think, no I know I still want to do this and I have to train hard too so maybe I won't have to go through with it anyway."

Hinata smiled brightly at the girls when she was done talking and before she knew she was tackled and brought into a group hug. All of them were laughing with joy until Setsuko broke away from them, "Alright Hinata," she said with a smirk, "Its time to finish training."

All of them laughed at the disheartened look on the poor girl's face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The boys had their things ready after they finshed their fish and were now facing the waterfall (they can all walk on water). Hisao was behind Jiraiya and the guys who all looked confused.

"Why are we just facing the waterfall?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. I thought we were going to the place where Hinata is," Naruto said getting aggravated.

Hisao smiled and said, "You are going there. All you have to do is walk through the waterfall."

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!!! SASUKE AND I FOUGHT NEAR HERE AND WE NEVER GOT THROWN INTO ANOTHER LAND!!!"

Jiraiya crab Naruto's jacket from behind and started pulling him towards the waterfall, "Come on brat stop wasting time. Everyone else start moving too." Jiraiya turned his head to face Hisao while walking and said, "When we get back you have to tel me more about Tsunami over sake."

Hisao smiled, "Don't worry you'll meet her soon enough."

Jiraiya and guys stood in front of the waterfall. Naruto, who finally got out of Jiraiya's grip faced the waterfall. They were all hesitant until Jiraiya walked through, followed by Sasuke and one by one they all walked through the waterfall.

Hisao watched them all go in and once the last one, which was Naruto, walked through, he turned and headed back to his home. He smirked and thought to himself, 'Tsunami, you are having fun aren't you, my love."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once the Jiraiya and the others were all on the side they were greeted by a man dressed in black slack and a white butto up shirt. They all eyed him suspiciously except for Jiraiya who said, "Well hello there. You must be Hisao's friend."

They boys looked shocked at the green eyed man who smiled and said, "Yes, I'm Masahiko. Its nice to meet you all."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hoooray!!! Chapter 4 is done!!! Kinda had a hard time writing this one so please let me know how it is! Oh and please feel free to ask me questions if you're confused. PLease Review!! Thanx for Reading!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone I'm totally sorry about not updating and I just want to say that I'm actually not quite happy with way things are going. I'm not changing it completely although there are things I want to go into detail about and change some situations a little. I will be taking this down sometime this week I'm just giving anyone who's reading my story a heads up. Thanks again to everyone who has been reading my story and has been waiting impatiently for the updates =(.**

**-Angel**


End file.
